L'anniversaire de Kimimaro
by MisterKaguya
Summary: FIC en retard - C'est l'anniversaire du petit Kimimaro, et Orochimaru compte bien faire une fête géniale pour cette grande occasion. Entre gâteaux, cadeaux louches et conneries diverses, cet anniversaire sera bien mouvementé.


**Fic légèrement modifiée après sa première publication.  
**

**Bonjour !** Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter ma première fanfiction depuis ... six mois ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. Bon, je dois vous avouer quelques trucs avant que vous ne la lisiez : tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais lu ni regardé Naruto. J'ai juste joué à un jeu. Donc l'univers sera alternatif. Je ne connais pas non plus trop les caractères des persos, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux en faisant des recherches. Par contre, Orochimaru sera volontairement OCC, mais au fond, il reste très sadique ! Je précise aussi que cette fic est la première d'une série d'OS -voire de fics plus longues- sur le couple Orochimaru/Kimimaro.

Un peu en retard, désolée. e.e L'anniversaire de Kimi était le 15 juin. x)

Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Dans le repaire d'un dénommé Orochimaru, plus ou moins bien caché derrière une avalanche de lierre sauvage, régnait une ambiance festive, mais discrète. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et le maître des lieux, un médecin renommé, ainsi que son adjoint, qui s'appellerait selon nos sources Kabuto, s'activaient, en ce jour _si_ spécial. Ils chantonnaient. Gaiement pour Orochimaru, et avec beaucoup moins de naturel pour Kabuto. Nous étions le 15 juin.

C'était l'anniversaire de Kimimaro, un apprenti-médecin aux cheveux d'argent dont le serpent était secrètement amoureux, ou secrètement dingue. Ce gamin de maintenant quinze ans était un véritable prodige malgré son jeune âge. Doux, calme, patient, persévérant, méticuleux, intéressé … parfait. Toutes ses qualités feraient de lui un médecin d'exception. Et Orochimaru ne se privait pas de le dire à tout le monde –en l'occurrence à Kabuto, étant la seule personne disponible en ce moment. Ce dernier devait bien l'avouer : ce gamin était un véritable génie. Oui, génie, c'était le mot.

Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, bien sûr, Kimimaro n'était là que depuis ses treize ans, mais Orochimaru était confiant. Dans un an ou deux, cette petite teigne serait entièrement formée et elle pourra voler de ses propres ailes. Et en un an ou deux, il aurait largement le temps de séduire le jeune homme.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter une approche _subtile_ aujourd'hui ?

Kimimaro dormait toujours. Aujourd'hui, personne ne le réveillera à pas d'heure pour commencer l'entraînement matinal et les dissections bizarres. L'homme-serpent et son fidèle acolyte avaient besoin de temps.

C'est-à-dire que tous les deux étaient un peu distraits. Et quand Orochimaru avait vu la date sournoisement notée sur son petit _Memento_, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. L'anniversaire du petit Kimimaro était un événement d'une importance capitale. Il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que cette date reste gravée dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours.

« Oui, se dit Orochimaru, un sourire pervers se gravant sur sa face reptilienne, il faut qu'il se souvienne du jour où il sera tombé sous mon charme ravageur ! »

Mais pour le moment, c'était un peu raté.

Il était presque six heures, et quand Kimimaro avait la rare opportunité de faire la grasse matinée, il se levait toujours à dix heures. Il fallait agir, et vite ! Se coiffant d'une pseudo-casquette militaire trouvée on ne sait où, le médecin en chef prit les choses en main.

« Kabuto, ordonna-t-il, sec, je te demanderai de bien vouloir faire un gâteau au chocolat. Un gros, évidemment. Tu sais à quel point je sais engloutir. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lécha ses babines de sa grosse langue baveuse. Rien de bien ragoûtant en soi. Bon, il aurait vachement préféré un Kimimaro en chocolat. Mais il n'en avait pas sous la main, malheureusement pour lui. Il se contenterait de ce gâteau.

Alors que son subalterne hochait la tête, Orochimaru crut bon de rajouter quelques indications, recommandations et menaces de dernière minute. Par exemple, il voulait que ce gâteau soit fait soigneusement, avec amour et tendresse. Qu'il y ait des « pitites n'étoiles de toutes les couleurs » et beaucoup de chantilly, sinon … Kabuto ne préférait pas entendre la suite. Qui sait quelles infâmes tortures savamment recherchées ce perfide aurait pu lui faire subir s'il avait raté ce délicieux gâteau ? Sur ces joyeusetés, le serpent s'en fut, laissant son esclave préparer le gâteau seul.

Il se rendit au village le plus proche, au-delà de la forêt dans laquelle il avait établi son repaire. Il lui fallait des cadeaux, beaucoup de cadeaux pour plaire à son bien-aimé prince blanc. Discret, il avait « emprunté » un peu d'argent à Kabuto pour mettre son plan drague à exécution. Trottinant gaiement entre les petites échoppes en ce jour de marché, s'enivrant des odeurs exquises de toutes sortes. Hum, ça lui avait donné faim, tout cela. Il choppa une pomme sans se faire voir et zieuta partout, posant son regard fouineur sur chaque étal, prêt à dénicher les perles rares qui feront tomber son protégé en pâmoison devant tant de beauté, tant de générosité de sa part, tant de …

Pendant ce temps, au repaire, le subordonné mettait la main à la pâte. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de cuisiner quelque chose, surtout pour le plaisir personnel de ce cher maître. Cependant, le regard plus qu'assassin que lui avait lancé celui-ci l'avait bien vite dissuadé de lui désobéir. Et c'est en râlant entre ses dents qu'il avait commencé à faire ce gâteau.

Pour parer à toute éventualité d'échec et donc de haine d'Orochimaru, il s'était permis de fermer à clé la porte de la chambre du gamin pour qu'il ne vienne pas voir ce qu'il se tramait en bas. Avec un petit peu de chance, qu'il n'avait pas en ce moment, il n'oublierait pas de lui rouvrir. Sinon ça gueulerait dans toute la maison.

Un hurlement de haine à peine dissimulé lui échappa alors que le plat contenant la pâte venait de se renverser sur ses chaussures cirées.

Une heure après, Orochimaru rentra, encore de meilleure humeur qu'avant. Une montagne de paquets dépassait de ses bras, cachant même sa tête. Il posa le tout sur la table préalablement essuyée par Kabuto.

« Vous avez gagné au loto ou quoi, Orochimaru-sama ? » questionna Kabuto, sceptique devant tant de paquets. »

Pas au courant qu'on avait de tels moyens chez Orochimaru. Pourquoi alors lui avait-il refusé le magnifique sac en peau de crocodile sur lequel il avait flashé la semaine avant ? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, y'en avait que pour ce sale gamin !

« Oh non ! J'ai juste reçu l'aide d'un subordonné bien généreux ! »

Subordonné généreux ? Kabuto n'était pas au courant qu'Orochimaru avait d'autres subordonnés à part lui. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Avec une certaine nervosité, il avança vers son portefeuille qui traînait bien en évidence sur l'établi. Plus un rond. Ce sale serpent venimeux y avait mis ses sales pattes crochues. Lentement, il se tourna vers la place où était Orochimaru quelques secondes avant et un hurlement de haine lui échappa. Le voleur, agile et intelligent s'était échappé. Il avait peur de finir également dans le gâteau tout juste sorti du four. Oh, Kimimaro pourrait très bien le manger, il n'attendait que ça, mais il aimerait tout de même profiter du plaisir que ça lui procurerait. Masochiste, lui ? Non, pas du tout.

L'adolescent venait d'ailleurs de jaillir de son lit, scandalisé. Quel était donc ce cri d'agonie ? Il se précipita vers la porte. Close, comme par hasard. Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia considérablement. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre puis sur l'horloge. Dix heures moins vingt. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans cette baraque de fous ? Orochimaru, prit par un désir sadique aurait-il torturé Kabuto avant de le tuer froidement et l'aurait-il enfermé dans cette petite chambre pour mieux l'attraper et le manger ? Il n'avait plus aucun doute au sujet de la capacité de gloutonnerie de leur maître. A ces horribles idées paranoïaques dues au matin, il frissonna. Orochimaru avait toujours été un sadique qui débordait d'imagination de ce côté-là, mais il ne pensait pas que ses « Je vais te bouffer tout cru avec de la sauce aïoli » étaient sincères. Il frissonna une seconde fois et se jeta sur la porte pour tenter de la défoncer, appelant vainement à l'aide. Règle importante pour vivre avec un Kimimaro : ne jamais le réveiller à force de cris et de hurlements louches. Son imagination fertile prendra le dessus.

Ses cris apeurés atteignirent les oreilles sensibles du serpent fugueur, et, alarmé par ce cri, Super-Orochimaru accourut. Il était de son devoir de sauver cette jeune personne qui criait de détresse derrière sa porte, dans sa prison. Le croyant en proie aux assauts d'un vil manant, il n'hésita pas et défonça la porte.

« Personne ne touche à un cheveu de mon apprentiiii ! » furent les mots de son cri de guerre.

Silence. Personne, évidemment. Le traître violeur d'enfants s'était déjà fait la malle. Et Kimimaro également demeurait introuvable. Sifflant, furieux, et pensant qu'on lui avait ravi SA proie, il remarqua finalement qu'un petit pied délicat et blanc dépassait de derrière la porte. Content, il approcha.

« Kimi-chan, il ne faut pas dormir par terre, voyons ! »

Le gamin. Au sol. En boxer très moulant … et la figure recouverte de sang. S'étant cependant arrêté un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait sur le bas, Orochimaru en oublia presque sa quasi-nudité lorsqu'il vit tout ce sang. On l'avait tué, et le jour de son anniversaire, en plus !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un Kabuto furibond entra dans la pièce, agitant un portefeuille vide d'une main, et l'autre armée d'une poêle à frire. Ce soir, on allait manger du serpent. Un bon coup sur sa sale tête ne devrait pas lui faire de mal ! Peut-être que le peu de neurones qui lui restait après son coup de foudre pour Kimimaro se remettraient un tant soit peu en place ! Il arrêta son geste quand il le vit secouer le petit corps inerte. Un sourire sadique éclaira sa figure. Il la tenait, sa revanche ! Elle allait lui coûter cher, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Dans ce moment de détresse, Orochimaru devait être encore plus bête que d'habitude. Depuis qu'il était amoureux, en tout cas. Avant, il était un tueur sanguinaire sans foi ni loi. Etrange pour un médecin de son rang, on se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas trouvé son diplôme dans un Kinder Surprise ou si celui qui le lui avait délivré n'avait pas fumé la moquette avant.

Encore plus étrange, Orochimaru fondait dès qu'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux Kimimaroéenne mais ne fondait absolument pas dès qu'il voyait la face de binoclard de son plus fidèle et de son unique subordonné. Non, il était toujours aussi détestable et sadique avec lui. Une fois, il l'avait même pendu au porte-manteau parce qu'il avait _osé_ dire qu'il avait un épi dans ses cheveux. Franchement, c'était vraiment trop injuste. Non, il n'était pas jaloux de Kimimaro, la seule idée de sortir avec le maître, d'être embrassé par lui ou enlacé le répugnait. Mais il voulait être correctement traité également. Il faisait du bon travail, non ?

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Un Orochimaru désespéré était une proie facile.

« Oh, je pense que vous l'avez tué, maître vénéré. » déclara-t-il, un air faussement désolé sur le visage.

Il se reçut en pleine figure une chaussette sale de Kimimaro qui traînait par là.

« Sale menteur perfide, lui répondit-on. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il respire, sale binoclard écervelé ? »

Et crotte, son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné. Calimero, honteux et confus, quitta la pièce, jurant mais un peu tard qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Orochimaru agitait un mouchoir devant la figure ensanglantée de Kimimaro qui ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard et les posa sur son maître.

« Maître … gémit-il, plaintif.

- Kimimaro ! Tu es toujours en vie ! cria Orochimaru, fou d'une joie presque écœurante qui en aurait surpris plus d'un.

- Hey, vous me criez dans les oreilles, patron … »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il fut porté comme une princesse jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait un gâteau fait sans amour et saupoudré rageusement de « pitites n'étoiles » comme avait demandé Orochimaru. Les cadeaux, emballés à la va-vite aussi l'attendaient, posés sur un coin de table. Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre une minute de plus pour lui offrir ses cadeaux, tout de même, maintenant qu'il le voyait « totalement » remis. En plus, le délicieux gâteau n'attendait que lui.

Ah, qu'il se sentait fier, le serpent. Il avait le gamin dans les bras, qu'il croyait blotti de son propre chef contre lui. Il allait lui offrir de magnifiques lots –plus gagnés sur la foire à côté du petit marché qu'autre chose- et lui faire manger une délicieuse part de gâteau. Lui-même dévorerait les quatre-cinquième de ce délicieux met et pour couronner le tout de succès, le garçon lui avouerait qu'il l'aimait, les lèvres pleines de chocolat et il pourrait le mettre dans son lit dès ce soir. Elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

Enfin ça, c'était les choses vues par le cerveau ratatiné d'amour guimauve et de perversion pédophile et malsaine d'Orochimaru. Et ça s'éloignait un peu beaucoup de la réalité, à vrai dire.

« Surpriiiiiiise ! clama-t-il d'un ton un peu trop joyeux au goût de Kimimaro. Regarde tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! »

Kimimaro le repoussa légèrement et se releva pour regarder la table avec un air étonné. C'était quoi encore que ce bordel ? Haussant un sourcil, il passa à côté et prit un mouchoir dans la boîte pour s'essuyer le nez. Ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, il soigna ses quelques plaies et se dit qu'il soignerait son nez seul et plus tard. Après qu'il ait reçu des explications sur ce qu'il se tramait dans cette baraque. Le maître était bizarre depuis quelques mois, mais là, il devenait carrément, heu … barjo ? Il lui offrait des cadeaux, lui qui était considéré comme un rapace !

« Cela ne te fait-il pas plaisir, Kimimaro-chan ? demanda Orochimaru, déçu du manque de réaction du jeune homme.

- En quel honneur ? lui répondit-il.

- Bah, nous sommes le 15 juin, et que je sache, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! »

C'était une blague, là, hein ? Et cet air bête … Kimimaro cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans vraiment comprendre si son maître était sérieux ou s'il avait revisité le premier avril. Visiblement, vu la myriade de sentiments qui se peignaient tour à tour sur son visage, il devait être tout à fait sérieux. Il se tourna vers le calendrier et le pointa du doigt avant de déclarer :

« 15/05, 15 mai. »

Et merde …

* * *

**Finish** **!** Alors, ça n'a pas été trop pourri ? '-' J'espère que non ! En tout cas, j'en suis fière, de ce petit truc. ^^ A ma prochaine fic sur ce thème, nous parlerons du vrai anniversaire de Kimimaro et de la vengeance d'Orochimaru qui ne va pas se laisser humilier !

Conseils, avis ? Postez un commentaire, c'est la nourriture des auteurs ! :3


End file.
